I Like Me Better (Lyrics)
To be young and in love in New York City To not know who I am but still know that I'm good long as you're here with me To be drunk and in love in New York City Midnight into morning coffee Burning through the hours talking Damn, I like me better when I'm with you I like me better when I'm with you I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when I like me better when I'm with you I don't know what it is but I got that feeling Waking up in this bed next to you swear the room Yeah, it got no ceiling If we lay, let the day just pass us by I might get to too much talking I might have to tell you something Damn, I like me better when I'm with you I like me better when I'm with you I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time 'cause I like me better when I like me better when I'm with you Stay awhile, stay awhile Stay here with me Stay awhile, stay awhile, oh Stay awhile, stay awhile Stay here with me Lay here with me I like me better when I'm with you (yes, I do, yes, I do, babe) I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no) I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause I like me better when I like me better when I'm with you I like me better when I'm with you Multi Languages Ser joven y enamorado en la ciudad de Nueva York Para no saber quién soy pero aún sé que estoy bien por mucho tiempo que estés aquí conmigo A boire et à aimer à New York Minuit dans le café du matin Die Stunden durchbrennen Verdammt, ich mag mich besser, wenn ich bei dir bin Pidän paremmin, kun olen kanssasi Tiesin ensimmäisestä kerrasta, että olisin pysynyt pitkään aikaan Svidja mi se bolje kada Bolje mi se sviđam kada sam s tobom Ik weet niet wat het is maar ik heb dat gevoel Wakker worden in dit bed naast u zweren de kamer Ja, det har inget tak Om vi ligger, låt dagen bara passera oss Ich könnte zu viel reden Ich muss dir etwas sagen Merde, je m'aime mieux quand je suis avec toi Je m'aime mieux quand je suis avec toi Je savais dès la première fois que je resterais longtemps Je me aime mieux quand Ik vind me beter als ik bij je ben Blijf even, blijf even Bo her hos meg Hold deg en stund, vær en stund, oh Hold dig et stykke tid, vær et stykke tid Bliv her hos mig Lay ici avec moi Je m'aime mieux quand je suis avec toi (oui, oui, je le fais, bébé) I like me better when I'm with you (ooh, no) I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time ,cause Mi piace più quando Mi piace più quando sono con te I like me better when I'm with you